


two nights

by inejghafa



Category: Six of Crows - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Flirting, M/M, its cute but angsty, some underage drinking kinda????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inejghafa/pseuds/inejghafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to the Crow Club, Wylan is jealous and a thing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two nights

The moon was high up in the sky, casting a mysterious glow over wet streets of Ketterdam. It reminded Jesper of sleepless nights at the farm where he would sit out on the porch and think of a different life.  
He thought back to when he'd had no blood on his hands, when he had been as innocent as Wylan was now.  
He had never thought he would be leading _that_ life. Full of blood, death, fear.  
Sometimes it was too much, they were all kids after all. Toughened by all the horrible things that have happened to them, yes, but kids nonetheless.

He took a turn right and ground to a sudden halt. Somebody was following him, he could hear quiet footsteps echoing in an empty alley behind him.  
He plastered his thin body to a brick wall and listened. The footsteps were getting closer. Whoever was after him was trying to stay quiet. But to no avail. The only person who could sneak up on him was Inej. As he waited he felt a blast of cold air prickling along his skin, he shuddered.  
Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the distant uproar of the city was the only sound. Jesper tried keeping his breathing quiet but the adrenaline pumping through his veins made that hard. He was ready for a fight. His fingers were itching for a gun. A moment later the footsteps resumed but whoever was following Jesper wasn't careful anymore.

A head of curls appeared from around the corner. And Jesper was quick. He lunged forward and took the man by his coat's lapels, pushing him against the wall. His assailant let out a quiet gasp.  
Jesper strengthened his grip and looked at the man, the moonlight slid across his face, and Jesper realized, bemused, that it was not a man but a boy.  
His red-gold curls reflecting the light, a look of surprise on his pale face.

"What the hell are you doing, Wylan?" Jesper snarled.

Wylan was quiet for a while. "Kaz asked me to make sure you didn't give away any more of his secrets," he said, his eyes fixed on Jesper's forehead. Only then did Jesper realize how close to each other they were standing. He eased his grip on Wylan's coat and said, "Of course he did."

"Don't act all surprised," Wylan muttered, barely intelligible, "We all know it was an accident, but he's just being careful, you know. He needs his plan to work...with no obstacles."

"Sure," Jesper said.

The worst part was that he knew Kaz was right. He also knew that if he was in Kaz's position he would do the same thing. Bad things happened when he gambled and this time he had put all of their lives in danger. He was angry with himself. But he was also angry with Kaz albeit he knew that his anger was unreasonable. He shook his head slowly and finally let go of Wylan.

"I'm sorry," he said "I'm on the edge lately, overthinking a lot of stuff."

Wylan didn't say anything, he just nodded, understanding.

"I wasn't thinking of going to the den, you know," he added. "Just walking around, I guess. I could use a drink, though. Keep my mind off things. Care to join me, merchling?"

The corner of his mouth quirked in a smirk.

Wylan inhaled slowly, and his eyes sparkled with something, excitement maybe?  
A soft wind swept Wylan's hair from his forehead and he nodded again. He was unnaturally quiet tonight.

"Yeah, sure," he said. "I mean, I don't want to disappoint Kaz and—" he stopped mid-sentence and glanced down at his boots. Jesper knotted his eyebrows in confusion. Wylan stood there fidgeting with his hair, rolling one of the moonlit curls between his fingers.

"Is that the only reason?" said Jesper and a shadow of a smile danced around his full lips. Wylan blushed and Jesper's skin tingled with excitement.

"Come on, then," he said and started walking towards the muffled sounds of the city. Wylan caught up to him a few moments later but didn't say anything.

They passed the Emerald Palace and kept walking until they stopped in front of the black-and-crimson façade of the Crow Club. It was quite loud, some people stood outside talking, but their voices were drowned out by the music.

Jesper leaned in and took Wylan by his lapels, "Make sure I don't lay my hands on a deck of cards." He said into his ear. He pulled away slowly to check if he got the reaction he wanted and grinned, "Let's go have some fun."

Wylan stood there for a second, slightly startled, his cheeks flushed, before he finally followed Jesper inside.

* * *

 

  
The inside of a club was crowded with suspicious-looking residents of Ketterdam, tourists looking for a thrill of danger and risk-hungry marchers.

A few bearded thieves, covered in raggedy clothes, were seated at a big round table, showing off their prizes. Their laughter was the only thing interrupting the loud music.  
Jesper made his way through the crowded floor and Wylan followed. They stopped by the bar top and Jesper leaned against it, grinning. There were a few other men awaiting their turn, so it took a while before the bartender appeared to take their order. Her hair was a shade of brown and so was her skin. She shot a daring smile at Jesper, "What can I get you?"  
Her voice was deep and raspy and her gold eyes gleamed with mischief.  
Jesper smiled back, "Some lager would, be nice, darlin'."  
She winked and wandered off to prepare his drink.  
Jesper turned to look at Wylan.  
"Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine." mumbled Wylan.

"Come on, Wylan," he said. "It's no fun when you just sit and watch."

"I'm fine." Wylan said, this time louder.  
Jesper decided to drop it and focused on his lukewarm lager.

The more he drank the easier it was to stop beating himself up. It was also easier to flirt with the bartender. So that's what he did. She was pretty enough, funny, smart. And she was interested in Jesper.  
She brushed her slim fingers against his every time she passed him a glass filled with lager. She laughed every time he made a joke. He thought about how much he missed the feeling of a warm body pressed against his own.

"I'm leaving," a voice startled Jesper from his thoughts, he looked up. "You're clearly not going to get yourself into trouble and I'm not here for this—" Wylan waved his finger between Jesper and the bartender. He got up from the barstool abruptly and started walking towards the exit.

Jesper staggered to his feet and had to hold on to his barstool to keep himself from falling. Alcohol had made his legs go numb. He took a few deep breaths, trying to put himself together. He followed after Wylan, but not as quickly as he would like to. He stepped outside the door into a dark alley. It was late so the street was mostly deserted. He looked around, searching for a head of red-gold curls but Wylan was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to give up and go back inside when he noticed Wylan in the corner of his eye. He was sitting on old concrete stairs two buildings down, leaning back against the railing, his eyes closed.

Jesper walked up to the stairs and sat down beside Wylan.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
Wylan shrugged, "I decided to wait for you after all."

"No, I mean—" it took him a while to gather his thoughts. "What was that about? I mean inside."

Wylan stayed quiet for a moment and Jesper thought he wasn't going to answer. Then he said quickly, "It's nothing, really. It's just that I was meant to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, not watch you flirt with that girl and—"

"Wait," Jesper interrupted him and a huge smile lit up his face. "Are you jealous, merchling?" he asked, poking Wylan's shoulder with his long finger.

Wylan's cheeks flooded crimson and he looked away from Jesper's piercing gaze.  
He took a deep breath and said, "No, I'm not. I just think it was a waste of my time, I couldn't care less about your romantic endeavors." He gave an exaggerated shrug. "She was pretty though... And a girl."

Jesper barked a laugh and looked at Wylan, amused. "Saints! You _are_ jealous!"

Wylan turned back to face him. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're talking about." Jesper ignored Wylan's comment. He hasn't had _that_ much to drink. A smirk appeared on Jesper's face and he moved closer to Wylan. "You know you could've just asked," he breathed into Wylan's ear. "And I would have given you my undivided attention."

He traced a finger along the line of Wylan's jaw and he felt the boy shudder under his touch. He leaned back a few inches to look at his face. Wylan's eyes were wide with surprise.  
"I—" he said.

"What? Is something wrong?" Jesper asked feigning confusion. Wylan's breath came in short gasps.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head. He looked torn. "You can't just do that." said Wylan. He let out a long breath, opened his eyes and looked at Jesper. "I can't, not like this." He mumbled and got to his feet.

One second he was there, another he wasn't. Jesper's side still felt warm from where he'd been pressed against Wylan's shoulder. He didn't even try going after him. It was all his fault. Of course. It always was.  
But he just wanted a distraction for tonight and Wylan was more than that. So much more than that.

And he wasn't even drunk.  
Well he was but he was fully aware of his actions. He's wanted this for so long and when he almost had it, he screwed up. _Stupid Jesper_.

And now he had to figure out a way to fix this.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
